An Attempt At Love
by starrynight878
Summary: N Harmonia and White have finally managed to be happy. They have escaped Team Plasma, they are living together, and can spend every moment together. White is very happy beyond compare, but something is still bothering N, even after all this time. Something that will change them both forever. This has no relation to Until Time Stops, so please don't try to relate them.


Chapter One

The First Late Night Stroll

**Hey guys, I'm back with more FerrisWheelShipping! (N x White) Yeah, this isn't related to Until Time Stops. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT! Sorry, but if you are reading this and you are trying to compare it with Until Time Stops, you're not going to understand a thing about it. No, this is just after the last game, and they somehow managed to be together, and this is the story of them after all of that. WARNING: THIS IS GOING TO BE SUPER DRAMATIC! NOT REALLY CREEPY DRAMATIC, JUST NOT ALL PEACEFUL AND CALM. PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I AM CAPABLE OF MAKING SOMETHING OTHER THAN MUSHY GUSHY LOVE STORIES, BUT I ENJOY THEM GREATLY. Thanks guys, and it would be great if you'd leave a review, and favorite this story. That just shows me that I need to keep writing. 3 Love you guys so much! xoxo-Star**

When I woke up, I immediately heard a loud crash of thunder. My eyes slowly opened, and I saw another flash of lightning, a rumble of thunder quickly following it. I then allowed my eyes to trail to the space next to me in the bed. No one was there. I felt my heart sink suddenly, and I sat up in bed. The covers on his side of the bed were neatly folded up, and he was nowhere to be seen. Where had N gone off to now?

"N...N? N, where are you? N?" I whispered into the darkness that now filled the main bedroom of our house. I slowly uncovered myself, getting out of bed. I cringed at the strange coldness that our wooden floor had tonight. It was usually unlike N to run off in the middle of the night like this...But it did happen on occasion. More often lately than it ever had.

It had been three months since we had finally managed to get back together. That was, after the whole Team Plasma incident had finally cleared up. We had decided to begin trying to live a normal lifestyle. Since then, we had decided to buy our own house and live together. It was N's idea to purchase this house. It was basically in the middle of nowhere, but it was near Nimbasa City. Just a couple of miles outside the border. That way, we could go see our Ferris Wheel whenever we wanted to.

The Ferris Wheel was a very important thing to the two of us. That was where we had first fallen in love, and where we had had our first kiss. Yes, the Ferris Wheel was definitely our most treasured object. I always wondered what people thought when the saw us there. We did, after all, come there practically every day.

But, that was beside the point. We had really just wanted to find a house that was away from people in general. Because really, in the past year, we had dealt with enough difficult people. So, it was nice to have our Ferris Wheel so close, but really, the position of our house was much more of a deciding factor for us.

The house was very large, or at least, larger than any house I had ever lived in before. But somehow, it felt more like a home than any other place I had ever lived in. That's what made it so unique. The house itself was in the center of a massive forest, and only a short distance away from a lake. That made it easy to let our Pokemon get some exercise out here.

But ever since we had moved here, N had become very strange. He wasn't acting like his normal self...Which honestly made me a little bit nervous. N was very distant lately, which usually wouldn't have been very unusual, but he wouldn't even really talk to me now. That worried me immensely, because there had never been a time in either of our lives when we couldn't talk with each other about different things.

I walked through the dark hallways, tripping occasionally on random objects that were strewn across the floor. That was another thing N had a bad habit of; leaving things all over the place. However, I thought that all of his habits were absolutely adorable. I called out his name feebly, jumping slightly at every boom of thunder. Finally, I had searched the entire house. The only other place to look was outside. I quickly put on some shoes and walked out the door.

"N?" I called out again, trying to be heard over the thunder and the pouring rainstorm. But, there was no answer. I stared up at the forest, then it came to me. He would have to be by the lake. That was the place that the two of us always went together; basically because it was just so peaceful. Shaking, I stepped into the forest. I really hated it here right now, however. It was the middle of the night, and I didn't have N with me. And it was storming...Which made it all the more menacing to me. Why couldn't N have just stayed put? Why did he have to wonder about like this?

Quickly, I shuffled down the path that, over the past few months, I had come to know and love so very well. At least here in the forest, I was sheltered from most of the rain. But, tall objects and water conducted electricity. That made me worry for N's sake even more. I rushed to the lake shore, quickly getting tired and cold. Why did he have to run off like this so much? Why couldn't he just stay in the house for the nighttime at least?

Suddenly, I heard a large crack, and a tree branch fell off a huge oak tree above my head. I managed to dodge slightly out of the way in time, but the massive piece of wood still caught the side of my arm. I yelped in pain as it fell to the ground, looking at my arm. It had left a huge scratch all the way down to my wrist. Also, it had left a huge trail of splinters all the way down. I groaned. Only I could get in this much trouble so early...

However, I still continued to run. My worry for N was far greater than my worry for myself. It had always been, and that was mainly what annoyed N so much. When I got to the lake, I saw a figure, sitting, knees to his chest, on the bank of the lake. I breathed a sigh of relief, holding my arm so it wouldn't move around too much. It seemed that its every movement hurt me somehow.

"N!" I exclaimed. His head turned slightly, his green ponytail swaying in the wind. But when he saw that it was me, he lept up, running over quickly. A mixture of emotions quickly clouded his beautiful gray eyes. There was worry, anger, sadness, and confusion. Finally, his gaze just turned to anger and fierceness, which was very unlike him. He looked up at me, holding my shoulders.

"What are you doing out here!" he demanded over the crash of thunder that had just rolled through the forest. I suddenly noticed that I was shivering, probably from the cold. Before I gave him an answer, I tried to stop the shaking. However, I was incredibly unsuccessful in doing so, and decided to just answer him before he became even angrier with me for following him.

"I-I could ask y-you the s-same th-thing..." I said through the chills, trying to sound fierce, but failing miserably once again. His eyes turned from anger and disapproval to sadness and worry. He still refused to let go of my shoulders, but his grip on me loosened ever so slightly, as if he wasn't worried about me collapsing from some kind of fatigue anymore. He sighed.

"But...You're not even wearing a jacket! You're just in a nightgown White! You didn't need to come out after me! You knew I would be fine!" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him in frustration, though on the inside, all I was feeling was sadness, worry, and regret. Why couldn't he understand this...

"No I didn't! I had no idea where you were, or if you were hurt! You had me worried sick!" I said, tears mingling with the rain that was dripping from my hair. It was the first time that I had been grateful to the rain all night. At least N wouldn't see my tears now...He stared at me, utter sadness clouding his eyes. Then, he pulled me into a huge hug, wrapping me up close to him.

"I'm sorry...I guess I just wasn't thinking..." he said. I closed my eyes, snuggling into his warm embrace. It was a huge relief from the cold rain that had been pounding against me the entire time that I had been chasing him out here. However, his embrace didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked it to. He pulled apart from me, then in one quick movement, picked me up like a small child.

"Come on. We'll be faster this way." he said. I started to protest, but I didn't entirely dislike him holding me like this. I felt safe and comforted in his grasp. He gracefully carried me through the forest in half the time that I had come through it. Nature really was the place where he belonged...He just seemed so happy when he was somewhere with a lot of nature and a lot of Pokemon for that matter...

He carried me back to the house, stepping into the doorway, and kicking it shut behind him, so that he wouldn't have to let go of me. I tried to jump out of his arms, but he wouldn't let me. He carried me all the way to the bathroom, then sat me onto the counter, looking at me, and examining me.

Once N had finished looking at my face, he walked over to the bathtub, turning on the water. He plugged the drain, pouring some soap into the tub, then returned to me. He suddenly seemed to notice my arm, and his face flew from sadness to despair. He lifted my arm, studying it.

"Oh White...You got hurt...How did this happen?" he asked me. I blushed, not willing to look at him. I didn't want N to think that I was some wimp that couldn't even walk through a forest without getting hurt somehow...But I really was the biggest klutz in the world. I then felt his hand softly touch one side of my face, guiding it to look him in the eyes. His gaze burned into mine. I sighed.

"Alright...I just got hurt by a tree branch...But I'm fine, really...It could have happened to anyone..." I said, trying to play it off as being no big deal. He sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder. He took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself. Then, he lifted his head wearily from me, straightening himself.

N then reached into the cabinet below me, shuffling around for some things. First, he took out a pair of tweezers, which made me groan. Then, he took out some disinfectant, which made me groan even louder. The one thing I couldn't deal with was intense pain. And disinfectant plus tweezers could only equal pain. Finally, he pulled out a washcloth, then stood up to look at me.

He then quickly removed all of the splinters from my wound. I tried hard not to wince at every one, but I failed horribly. Then, he wiped it down with disinfectant. I tried as hard as I could not to scream in agony. I was sure that I had gone through much worse than this, but this hurt so bad...When he was done, he stood up and turned off the water in the tub. I slipped off the table, looking at him.

"Okay...Get in...I'll go clean myself up in the bedroom, alright?" he said. My face fell a little bit, but I nodded. Not exactly the answer I had wanted, but I didn't really mind. He smiled slightly at me, walking over, and stroking back my hair slightly, tucking one strand behind my ear as he always did.

"Alright...I'll see you in a few minutes then..." I responded. He nodded slowly, removing his hand from my face, then walked out, shutting the door behind him. I quickly got undressed, stepping into the water. I sighed as its warmth wrapped around my body, and I quickly began to warm up. After about a half hour, I stepped out, drying off, and getting dressed.

I then brushed out my long, dark hair, looking at myself in the mirror. The only time that I wore my hair out of it's normal style was at night. So, I didn't have to worry about that. I shook my head, thinking about all that had happened in the past hour. I wondered what time it was now...Actually, I had never checked in the first place...

I sighed, then walked out the door and into our bedroom. N sat on the side of the bed, in a fresh set of clothes, his face in his hands. I slowly crept over, sitting next to him. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, sighing. I could feel just from his shoulders that he was very tense, and very stressed out.

"N...Please don't run off again...You really did scare me...Or, if you want to go on a walk like that...Just tell me first. That way, I won't have to be so worried over you..." I whispered to him. I heard him exhale heavily, then his gaze rose to me. He brushed back my hair, leaving his hand on the back of my head, where he continued to fiddle with the long strands.

"White...You mean the world to me. You know that right?" he asked me. I stared at him in confusion. What kind of question was that? I had told him that I love him over a hundred times a day...But, despite my suspicions, I nodded slowly, looking him in the eyes so he knew I was being truthful.

"Yes...and you mean the world to me N..." I replied. He smiled, drawing me close and kissing me softly. I melted into his warm and loving embrace. I always loved it when N kissed me like this...It reminded me of when we had first kissed on the Ferris Wheel so long ago...When we drew back, he still looked a bit sad and distant. But, he quickly put a smile on his face, which was horribly fake. But, I accepted it. At least that painfully fake smile was a start to a real one again.

"Alright, well, we had better get some rest...I have somewhere I want to take you tomorrow, alright? And you need to be well rested for it." he explained. My heart immediately jumped at that idea. He actually wanted to take me out somewhere? Perhaps my suspicions were incorrect after all. I nodded, smiling in excitement.

"Okay." I said, standing and walking over to my side of the bed. I checked the clock, noticing that it was already two in the morning. I immediately felt tired because of that. N slowly got out of the bed, walking over to the door and flipping the light switch. The room was once again plunged into darkness.

N climbed into the bed next to me, covering himself up slowly, as did I. He then lay down, gesturing for me to come and sleep in our usual position. Actually, our usual position had come from one day when we fell asleep in the forest. I had fallen asleep on his chest, and ever since then, neither of us could fall asleep any other way.

I slid over to him, laying my head gently on his chest and taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly. This really was the only comfortable position for me anymore...It just felt so natural...And it brought me back to all of the memories that we had had over the past year and a half that we had known each other.

"Goodnight, White. I love you." he whispered to me, putting a gentle hand on my back. I sighed in content, snuggling even deeper into him. His breathing and heartbeat were already putting me to sleep, but I still made time to say one more thing to him.

"I love you too N..." I whispered back, then quickly fell asleep.


End file.
